


You and I

by evolutionarydevelopment



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolutionarydevelopment/pseuds/evolutionarydevelopment
Summary: Missing scene located somewhere between 3x04 and 3x09Special thanks to Aerielle, Fra & Liv.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You and I

Dom had trouble keeping her eyes open. She glanced at her watch, an old Omega model which her dad had bought for her when she announced that she got into Columbia Law School. She realised that she was supposed to have left 2 hours ago. As she was standing up to leave, she heard a noise. She looked at her computer screen on which she could see the inside of Darlene's apartment. However, she didn't see anything different from before. It seemed that once again, Darlene didn't plan on sleeping the night in the godamnn apartment that the FBI had set up for her. She decided to shut down her computer, wondering what the sound could have came from. Maybe, she just a hallucination. "Fuck" she murmured to herself. It wasn't uncommon for her to hear things which weren't there. Her brain clearly liked to play tricks on her. The most fucked up thing which had recently happened to her was when she could have swore that she saw a victim of a recent case of hers running around the streets of Manhattan. The sound of a window opening brought her back to reality. Quickly, she placed her hands on top of her gun, ready to point her weapon at the intruder. She exited the kitchen, to move slowly towards the source of the noise. She looked to her left, and saw that the window at the end of the hall was opened. She went to close it, when she noticed something moving to her right. She drew her weapon, and asked to whoever was there to show themselves. Was someone really trying to break into a FBI safehouse? She entered the office calmly, it was dark but she could see a silhouette raising her hands in the air. 

"Geez. Relax. It's only me." 

Dom turned on the light, let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when she saw Darlene standing in front of her. 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Didn't you hear of this thing called knocking?" Dom said while she replaced her gun into its holster. 

Darlene looked pensively at Dom. "I wasn't expecting you to be there. Shouldn't a pretty girl like you have a better place to be on a friday evening ?" she said in her usual tone.

Dom laughed at that. "I thought I told you that I have no life." Dom responded in a serious tone. 

"Guess I didn't take you seriously." the younger woman responded. Darlene's mood seemed to switch suddently to broody and pensive. She took a sudden interest in a painting which was on display in the office. It showed the cliffs of Etretat. 

"What's up with the painting?" asked Darlene.

Dom clearly had no idea what she meant, but before she could ask her why the hell she broke into this stupid place. Darlene looked at her exasperatedly. "Did you guys think that covering the walls of these prisons with random painting of France would somehow make these places liveable ?"

This sentence brought Dom back to a few days ago when she met with Darlene one-on-one. The hacker texted her saying that she had new information to share. She came rushing to a shitty bar located in a Chinatown. She remembered that before she even sat down on one of the bar stools, she pressed Darlene to get some information out of her regarding this so-called new development. "Tell me you have something." she remembered saying to Darlene. She wanted to nail Tyrell's ass so bad. Dom quickly realised that getting Darlene to actually open up what she knew, was always a challenge. Fortunately, she would stop at nothing to reach her goal. If it meant that she had to play Darlene's Q&A and reveal a few personal details to reach it, so be it. However, Dom clearly hadn't planned on revealing her sexual orientation to her CSH but since, her poker face was horrible, it was probably better to be honest. She had said that she was in an on and off and on again relationship with someone, but who was she kidding ? She hadn't had a decent human connection in forever, but she didn't necessarily want Darlene to know that. If Darlene noticed her lie, Dom was glad Darlene didn't call her out on it. For some bizarre reason, her mood improved slightly when she learnt that Darlene had experimented with woman. Maybe, playing this game wasn't a bad idea afterwards. She wondered what Darlene's type was... She couldn't think like that. It was not professional. Her attention quickly snapped back to her woman in front of her. She came up with the best answer she could think of. "The painting came with the house. These houses all look the same. I guess the vendor has a thing for Claude Monet." Dom said in a tone which was supposed to convey warmth and friendliness. 

Darlene looked defeated, she put her purple bagpack down and plunk down on one the chairs present in the small office. In that moment, Dom really wanted to reach out, as if they were besties. Her judgement got the better of her, and decided that it was probably best to keep her distance from the younger woman. Darlene finally broke the heavy silence which had settled between them.

"I lied before." she repositionned herself on the chair in order to make herself more comfortable.

Dom didn't dare to speak up, she didn't want to spook Darlene.

"I saw Norm leaving two hours ago." 

Darlene's admission confused Dom. 

"I was at my brother... You were right... Something big is happening but the fucker isn't telling me about it. I just had to get out of his place. I felt like you should know... I am trying, Dom. I don't want to feel so alone, anymore." 

"I can stay with you if you want." Dom quickly offered. She wondered if she would have said the same thing to another CHS. She would like to think so, but she knew that she would be fooling herself. Whatever this was, it was about more than just trinyg to get to the masterminds behind 5/9 for Dom. 

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Dom as she started to walk towards the kitchen. 

"I would kill for a beer." 

Dom looked at Darlene before opening the fridge. She grabbed two tecate. She offered one to the younger woman who was now sitting on the couch. Darlene delicately took it from her hand. The small interaction gave Dom's shivers. 

"Cheers." they said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am just tired, Dom. I didn't sign up for this. When we started this with Elliot, I thought it would be a good way to reconnect with my brother. We talked about changing the world for the better. I never thought it would go as far as it did." Darlene paused to take a sip of her beer. "Instead of helping people, we actually made it worse for them. If only there was a way to undo everything." she said defeated. Dom didn't know how to react to Darlene's confession. She felt awkward standing there in the middle of the room, switching her weight from one leg to the other. She exhaled and decided to sit on the couch, while maintaing a safe distance from Darlene. 

"I am not going to pretend that you guys did wasn't mess up. However, I truly believe that..." Dom paused, where was she going with this? Was she really going to tell Darlene that she wasn't sure who the bad guys were anymore. That maybe, the FBI was in the wrong about this one ? She knew that all the guys back the office thought that the persons responsible for 5/9 should be treated like terrorists, and lock up for good. Her co-workers would probably put her in a cell with them for even having these thoughts. Before Santiago had assigned the case to her, she was already fascinated by fsociety. When she wasn't working, she followed the story, like everyone else, on the television. After a few weeks, she started to piece the puzzle together from Cisco, Ollie, Angela to the Alderson siblings. Once she had found herself in the interrogation room with Darlene, she had been nervous. Dom wasn't used to being nervous in front of her suspects but for some reasons, the piercing blue eyes of the brunette made me feel uneasy. She remembered thinking that Darlene could probably see right through her. She could probably tell that Dom hadn't slept in forever, and that the FBI was in over their head on this one. 

"Earth to Dom? What do you believe?" Darlene asked in a sarcastic tone. 

Right, she had to think very carefully about her answer. 

"I truly believe that you should cooperate... " Before she could get the rest of the sentence out, Darlene interrupted her by standing up, grabbing her bagpack and heading straight for the front door. 

Dom quickly got up, and placed herself between Darlene and the door, invading her personal space. The hacker looked annoyed. 

Dom swallowed hard. "Just let me finish, please." 

"So you can tell me all about this perfect agency you work for. Yeah, no, thanks. I heard enough of that speech when Santiago decided to make me a CSH." Darlene rolled her eyes. 

"It wasn't Santiago's idea to make you a CSH." Dom was getting frustrated with the younger woman. Her admission caught Darlene by surprise as Darlene's eyes were searching Dom's, waiting for her to continue. 

"It wasn't his idea. I asked him. I put my ass on the line for you, because..." Dom felt a wave of nervousness invaded her. She placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and powered through. 

"I can see that the world is fucked up. Just because I work for the FBI doesn't mean I think that the world we live in is perfect. The both of us just want to fix things, we just have a different way of doing it. I would really like to help you, Darlene. If you let me."

Darlene chuckled at Dom's admission which immediately made her regret saying what she did. It was perfectly clear that they weren't supposed to be on the same side on this fight, and Dom should probably put some distance between them instead of doing what she was doing at the moment. Despite her admission in the interrogation room, she knew they would never be best friends with Darlene. She would be lying if she did say that the thought of something more intimate than best friends hadn't crossed her mind immediately after Darlene had let know that she has experimented with women. She had spent an unhealthy amount of time trying to come up with reasons as to why Darlene had mentioned her interest in women to her. The only logical explanation was that Darlene probably saw how lonely she was, and she was trying to exploit that to her advantage but she was secretly hoping it was more than that. Dom sighed. 

"Do you have something stronger than beer?" Darlene asked with a malicious look. Dom looked confused. Norm had brought a bottle of tequila for them to enjoy during their first surveillance, but she didn't let him drink it saying that they could get in trouble. At this exact moment, she was secretly thanking him. 

"I do." Dom replied with an equally malicious look. Darlene looked impressed. "What?" Dom said. She grabbed the cheap bottle and two glasses. 

Darlene shurged, "Nothing. I wasn't expecting you to hide strong liquor in here. Isn't that against the rules?" 

Dom blushed, trying really hard to not let herself be affected by Darlene's words. "I might break a few of them." she said in a very quiet voice. 

"Aw. Agent DiPierro. Should I bring you to the station so that you can confess your sins?" Darlene said in a light tone. 

"They have more pressing matter on their hands at the moment. We shouldn't bother them." Dom responded as she sat back down on the couch with both glasses in her hands. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Darlene said in a quiet voice. 

"Is that what we have been doing until now?" she responded. 

Darlene suddenly moved closer. Dom turned her entire body towards the younger woman. Darlene took the drinks out of Dom's hands placed them on the table. "Why are you being nice to me?" asked Darlene with a genuine interest as she grabbed Dom's hands.

Fuck. What were they doing ? Dom was supposed to hide her feelings, not laying them out in the open for everyone to see. "I am just trying to do my job." Dom answered while looking at her boots, not wanting to cross Darlene's eyes. Darlene scoffed, tossed her head back and downed her drink in one gulp. "Thank you for this." she said as she was getting up. That is it ? She was just going to leave ? She didn't want her to go but she couldn't exactly say it out loud. Darlene left as quickly as she came in. Dom was once again left alone. She replaced the bottle of tequila in her previously occupied spot, cleaned the two glasses and made her way out the front door replaying the events of the last hour in her head as she made her way towards the subway.


End file.
